


Mako

by old_and_new_friends



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Iroh II/Wu is minor, Lesbian Character, Mtf Mako, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Character, Transitioning, trans mako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_and_new_friends/pseuds/old_and_new_friends
Summary: “This is kind of hard to talk about and I’ve only come out to two other adults before, Toza and Kya and well Kya figured it out on her own. It’s always been something I was aware of and, before they died, my parents were starting to figure it out, even with me being as young as eight. I don’t think they fully understood, not then, but they were trying.”Her parents named her Mako, and while they intended the name to be for a baby boy, she could never make her self discard it. Lucky for her, it was unisex. Growing up on the streets wasn’t easy, nor was anything else in her life, but this next step she was taking would be the hardest but most rewarding thing she ever did. She was just glad she didn’t have to do it alone.
Relationships: Bolin & Mako (Avatar), Iroh II/Prince Wu (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong & Mako, Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Remembrances

**Author's Note:**

> First: I do not intend to offend anyone with this story. If something is wrong with the way I have depicted Mako, tell me. I've done research but ultimately I'm not trans and I'm working on what Trans bloggers say about these things.
> 
> Secondly: Mako's (and later another character's) pronouns change as they realize what pronouns best fit them. Mako starts with he/him pronouns and ends with she/her pronouns. The other character starts with he/him pronouns and ends with they/them pronouns. This isn't a mistake, it's intentional.
> 
> Lastly: I've rated this T for teen, but it does vaguely go into a few details about Mako's transition. This isn't mature content but it is medical and it might make people uncomfortable. Just know the story does skim across these details, deeper in some places then others.

_“This is kind of hard to talk about and I’ve only come out to two other adults before, Toza and Kya and well Kya figured it out on her own. It’s always been something I was aware of and, before they died, my parents were starting to figure it out, even with me being as young as eight. I don’t think they fully understood, not then, but they were trying.”_

“Mako,” Naoki said, crouching in front of Mako. “We are going to shop a little differently today, okay?”

“Okay,” Mako said, staring up at his mother.

“I want you to pick whatever outfit from the store your little heart desires,” Naoki said. “No matter what it is, no matter who is says it’s for and no, no matter the price, okay?”

Mako nodded, though he could hear his mother’s hesitance on the last part.

Naoki pushed him forward into the store after that and Mako wandered the men’s section aimlessly as his mother watched from the front of the store. Mako bit his lip before slowly making his way to the more unisex clothing.

His eyes caught on a cheongsam that matched his mother’s as he passed the woman’s section and Mako felt himself drawn to it. He turned away.

He searched through the unisex section until he found a top and bottom that he liked well enough before returning to his mother.

Naoki frowned slightly. “Are you sure that’s what you want?” she asked. “You didn’t look very long, sweetheart.”

Mako frowned and bit his lip. His gaze wandered longingly to the dress that matched his mother’s before snapping back to Naoki with a guilty expression. He nodded.

Naoki followed his line of sight and her face softened as she realized what Mako was looking at. She walked over to the cheongsam before kneeling down in front of Mako.

“Mako,” Naoki said softly, “please be honest with me. I want you to be happy with what you buy today. Do you want the cheongsam or the other?”

Mako bit his lips but shook his head, holding out what he had originally picked up.

Naoki sighed. “Alright,” she said, “if you’re fully sure you don’t want the dress.”

Naoki went to put the dress up when Mako’s hand caught on it.

“It looks like yours,” Mako said softly.

“It does,” Naoki said, carefully getting back to Mako’s level.

“I want to look like you, mommy,” Mako said, looking up at her with watery eyes.

“You do look like me, sweetheart,” Naoki said, carefully.

Mako shook his head and tugged on a strand of Naoki’s hair. Naoki smiled down at Mako.

“How about this,” Naoki said, taking the outfit Mako had picked out and handing him the dress, “you get the dress you really want and no more haircuts unless you ask for them.”

Mako hesitated for a moment before nodding and hugging the dress tightly to his body.

_“Things were better after that. It got easier for me to express myself. My parents started letting me grow my hair out and my mother showed me a few makeup tricks as I’d watch her do her own. They started exclusively calling me Mako, as they realized I didn’t like my full name Makoto. Then it all came crashing down.”_

Mako had worn his dress to the theater and a little hat that matched his mother’s. He clung tightly to her hand as he bounced along beside her.

Bolin was talking loudly about the show from where their father carried him.

San smiled over at Naoki. “Did you hear that, hon?” San asked. “Bo said the ostrich-horse puppet was his favorite part.”

Naoki laughed and tickled at Bolin’s stomach. “Is that so, well my favorite part was the beginning where the family had dinner. The chaos on stage made me feel like my family actually knew how to behave,” Naoki joked. “And what about you Mako? What did you like best?”

Mako beamed up at his mother. “I liked when the spirits granted Airi her wish and allowed her to become a spirit to watch over others like herself,” Mako said.

Naoki stumbled in her stride not having expected such an earnest answer.

“I liked that part too,” Naoki finally said.

“So, are we stopping for dinner or going home?” San asked, pausing next to a restaurant entrance.

“We could stop for a meal,” Naoki said, but before the small family could enter the restaurant, they were stopped by someone grabbing Naoki’s wrist.

“Your money now,” the man said.

“We don’t have much,” San called, emptying his pockets slowly as he pushed Bolin and Mako behind him. “We’re barely getting by.”

“Your wife and daughter’s dresses say otherwise,” the man said. Naoki blasted a fireball into the man’s face and he growled out as he shook her and threw her to the ground like a ragdoll.

“Inside the restaurant,” San said, pushing Mako and Bolin into the building.

“Call the police!” Someone in the restaurant shouted. The owner of the restaurant dragged Bolin away from the window as San and Naoki tried to fight the robber off but couldn’t get Mako to budge.

San fell first as his head slammed into the concrete. Naoki fell last from a blast to her chest, her night black hair tumbled from the hat she wore and spilled out over the sidewalk.

_“My parents’ death hurt a lot. I wasn’t expecting it and I wasn’t prepared for what it would mean to lose them. Any chance of a normal childhood was gone and I had to make sure Bolin was okay, but there were other consequences.”_

Mako jumped as he and Bolin walked down the sidewalk. Logistically he knew no one saw him talking to the Triads about working for them, but that didn’t settle the quick beats of his heart.

Mako went to tug at a lock of his hair, only to remember it was short and spikey again. Mako frowned to himself but shook it off. He didn’t have time to be upset, he needed to get Bolin somewhere safe for the night as the sun started sinking over the city skyline.

“Why’d you cut your hair, Mako?” Bolin asked as they curled up together in an alleyway. Mako had a blanket thrown over them and their bags tucked under them as pillows. 

Mako had only been able to get so much from their home before police started investigating it. He had left his dress behind on the bed, knowing such luxury would get them hurt, after all such luxury was why their parents were robbed in the first place. It still felt like a part of him was left behind with it.

“Boys in the city don’t wear it that long,” Mako replied.

“But you wore it that long,” Bolin objected.

“Yeah,” Mako said, looking away.

Mako had cut his hair for several reasons. The first being that the image of his mother’s hair spilled over the sidewalk haunted every dream he had at night. The second was exactly as he had told Bolin, boys in the city didn’t wear their hair long and Mako didn’t want to draw attention to himself. The last though, was what made his stomach turn and his heart sink.

Their parents’ murderer had taken one look at Mako and thought he was his parents’ daughter. The word was echoing in Mako’s ears and Mako just wanted the voice to shut up. Mako hated how right the word felt, that he was San and Naoki’s daughter but he hated that the words rang from that monster’s mouth, with that monster’s voice.

So Mako cut his hair.

There was no room on the streets for San and Naoki’s daughter, whoever she might be. No, Mako needed to be who he used to be, to make it in the Triads.

Not that Bolin knew about Mako’s dealings with them.

Mako knew better and had learned quickly. Being different got you killed on the streets of Republic City, so Mako would blend in. It wasn’t like they had the money for things like that anyway.

“I liked it better long,” Bolin said. “It was wavy and looked like mommy’s hair.”

“I know,” Mako said, closing his eyes to the world. He had liked it better that way too.

_“As Bolin got older, he started making his own plans and if I wanted him to be safe, it soon became clear the Triads weren’t the way to go. It was also starting to get more dangerous for me, personally.”_

Mako looked down into the pro-bending arena as Toza threw his match. Shady Shin and Lightning Bolt Zolt were watching with Mako and Bolin.

“All those bets you boys collected for the Boar-q-pines are about to wind up in our pockets,” Shady Shin said.

Mako tried not to finch at the word boys. Mako was starting to realize a few things about himself, namely that he might not be a he, but the Triads wasn’t exactly the place to figure it out further in.

Zolt narrowed his eyes at his flinch and Mako quickly turned away from him.

It was then things started going wrong, or maybe right. Toza started actually fighting back and it wasn’t long before the word, “Knockout!” was echoing through the stadium.

“Yes,” Bolin shouted. “He listened to me, Mako. I told him not to throw the fight and he listened.”

Mako stared at his brother in horror.

“You what?” Shin yelled.

“Oh, well, you know, I'm sure there are other factors,” Bolin said. Mako didn’t waste time explaining and grabbed Bolin’s hand to drag him from their seats as Shin rounded on them.

They managed to hold their own against the Triads but it was Toza’s interference that really saved them.

Zolt slammed his fist on the wall, causing Mako to jump as sparks flew from his hand.

“All right, enough, enough,” Zolt yelled. “You look ridiculous, fighting with kids. It's not dignified. And you, what gives? You cost me a lot of money just now. I thought you were an honorable man.”

Zolt stared down Toza but he only stood up straighter. “I am an honorable man. I just needed someone to remind me,” Toza said, returning the money for the rigged match. “Here's your money back. Now get out of my gym.”

“Let’s go, boys,” Shin said, waving Mako and Bolin after him. “We're gonna talk about this when we get back to the hideout.”

“Wait, you guys have got some real bending skills,” Toza said, ignoring Mako’s flinch. “With a little training, I think you could go pro. I could teach you everything I know.”

“Sorry bum,” Shin said laughing, “but at least one of these kids is too smart to end up like you, right Mako?”

Mako bit his lip, looking between the Triads and Toza.

“I could find you a place to stay right here in the arena. Who knows, you could be champs. At least it's a chance at an honest living,” Toza said.

“Can we, Mako?” Bolin begged. “Mako, can we please?”

“Don't go soft on me, Mako,” Shin said. “Remember, it's up to you to take care of your little brother. Use your head, make the smart play.”

“Sorry Shady,” Mako said, “but you're right. I do have to take care of my brother, and I think this is what's best for him.”

It might also just be what was best for Mako.

_“Toza’s offer was amazing, but it came with a steep price. Bolin and I weren’t paid much with only helping to clean and not really being on a pro-bending team. Breaking it into the big league was hard, and I knew it was something I couldn’t do with the real me, not at the time.”_

With the freedom of no longer being stuck under the thumb of the Triads, Mako had finally come to terms with her identity. The voice of her parents’ murderer sometimes still echoed with the word daughter, but Mako had been unable to fight the rising awareness within her for long.

She still kept it a secret tucked close to her heart, even from Bolin, but she knew at least who she was.

Mako had thought pro-bending might allow her a better chance at becoming herself, but the illusion shattered quickly. If they wanted to make it big, rocking the boat wasn’t going to help. Being trans, and Mako truly loved that she had finally found the word for it, wasn’t accepted easily in sports, and Mako needed the support of fans if she and her brother were ever to take off as pro-bending stars.

It was a harsh truth, but one Mako was willing to live with, for now at least. When they finally made it big, Mako wasn’t going to hold anything back though.

Toza had been the first person Mako ever talked to about who she was. After him calling them boys one too many times, Mako had caved, unable to let the label stand.

Toza had been honest with her that being trans in sport wouldn’t be easy, but that Mako would have his support if she chose to do it.

Mako ultimately decided to wait. The concept was still new to her and she was still trying to figure it out. She didn’t really want to do that in the public eye.

Instead, Mako did what she could. She dressed unisex when not at the gym, the women’s sections of stores greatly intimidated her, and she started to grow her hair back out.

She finally told Bolin after her hair had grown back down to her chin. He had been supportive in that surefire way of his.

As she got older, Mako, the pro-bender and Mako, the person became separate personas that Mako wore when needed.

Mako, the pro-bender, wore his hair in a bun and flirted with all the girls in the stand like it was second nature. He dressed, walked and talked like a young man.

Mako, the person, let her hair flow free. Mako was careful to hide this side, the true side, of her from the public. 

She usually dressed simply, but occasionally the mood would strike and Mako would wear a fancy dress, one that Bolin had gotten her with his first real pro-bending check. It looked like her mother’s and Mako accepted the gift for what it was. Mako talked softer and walked lighter, but that didn’t stop her from flirting with all the girls on the street.

Girls were pretty.

_“Pro-bending was how we met Korra of course. She, well I had a lot of issues with her at first, but she came to mean the world to me.”_

Mako walked into their break room and paused at seeing Korra.

“Bolin,” Mako called, gesturing Bolin over.

“Yeah?” Bolin asked.

“I told you, you have to stop bringing your crazy fangirls in here before the matches. Get her out of here,” Mako said, pulling on her uniform. Mako didn’t like having women upstairs in their prep-room. It made her uncomfortable.

“Come on, Mako,” Bolin said. “Right, look, I kinda promised her she could stay, but man, I got a good feeling, there's something special about her. I know it!”

Mako frowned as she looked over the other woman. She was beautiful. Mako felt her gut clinch as Korra approached her. Sometimes Mako met certain women who left her reeling in confusion on whether she wanted to date them or be them. With Korra it was clear, Mako wanted Korra’s muscle tone. Mako’s own were often a source of dysphoria, as they made her look more masculine than she could easily deal with. Korra’s merely enhanced the feminine curves of her body, something Mako would need hormones to ever achieve.

Mako looked away as they approached. “Come here, I want you to meet my sibling, Mako,” Bolin said, taking care of his word choice.

“Mako?” Korra asked. “Wow, I, I heard you playing on the radio.”

Mako turned away, not wanting to look at the other woman. “Come on, Bolin, we're up,” Mako said, ignoring her.

The last thing Mako heard as she left for the arena was Korra telling Bolin, “or I could meet him later.”

Mako bit her lip harshly and ignored the pang in her chest.

Korra was still around after the match, which only made Mako even more mad than she already was.

“You did more harm than good out there. You almost cost us the match,” Mako yelled.

“We won, didn't we?” Hasook said, tearing his helmet off.

“Barely,” Mako shouted.

“Get off my case,” Hansook said, pushing Mako backward as he marched from the room.

“Useless,” Mako said, rolling her eyes.

“You guys were incredible out there,” Korra said. Mako ignored her and walked away. She may not flinch at being called one of the guys any more, but it still stung, particularly coming from other women. “Especially you, Mr. Hat Trick!”

“Don’t call me that,” Mako snapped.

“Oh, you’re still in a mood then,” Korra said, glaring.

“I’m not in a mood. You don’t know anything about me,” Mako said, turning away. “Stop acting like you do.”

“Anyway,” Korra said, dismissing Mako. “I've been immersed in bending my entire life, but I never learned how to move like that! It's like there's a whole new style here! Think you could show me a few tricks?”

_“Of course, after that I ran into Asami, or rather Asami ran over me after I was leaving work. She invited me on a date and while it didn’t go as expected, it was amazing. She was amazing.”_

Mako stared up at the restaurant in worry and wrapped her arms tightly to her body. She was wearing a fitted jacket and her father’s scarf over the dress Bolin had bought her. It still wasn’t fancy enough for this restaurant. 

Mako cut her losses and entered the restaurant anyway.

“Ah, welcome to Kwong's Cuisine, Master Mako,” the server at the front said bowing.

“I’m sorry?” Mako asked. Her voice cracked on the question and she was starting to feel more and more out of place.

“Miss Sato arranged an outfit for you for the night,” the server said, not even looking at Mako, “if you’ll follow me.”

Mako hesitated but followed the man to a back room. The “Master Mako” had thrown her off. Typically, when she was out on the streets Mako presented herself in a feminine fashion. Apparently today that hadn’t worked, as Asami apparently thought Mako was a man.

Mako’s panic was short lived as the server returned with both a folded-up suit and a floor length dress.

“Oh,” Mako said, reaching for the dress.

“Miss Sato wished to present options for you as she was unsure of your preferences of dress from your brief meeting,” the server said.

“Oh,” Mako said again. It wasn’t uncommon. Mako was called androgynous a lot and knew that’s how most people saw her. Still the fact that Asami hadn’t outright assumed Mako was a man surprised her, a lot of people did, particularly if they knew her from pro-bending.

Mako changed into the dress in the changing room and paused slightly as she caught her reflection in the mirror. For a moment she had seen her mother in her reflection but it was gone when she looked again.

Mako shook herself before making her way out to Asami. Her legs were shaking slightly and the heels weren’t helping.

“You look very nice Mako,” Asami said, her eyes lighting up as Mako approached. “Do you mind if I ask for your pronouns. The pro-bending announcer uses he but after seeing you twice outside the arena, I’m getting the idea that’s not right.”

“It’s not,” Mako said, softly. “It’s easier to present as a man in the sport, for now anyway, but I’m actually a woman. I hope that doesn’t make you uncomfortable, I didn’t realize you didn’t know when you asked me.”

“No, it’s completely, fine,” Asami said smiling. “I wanted a date with you and that’s what I got. I am such a big pro-bending fan. I caught all of your matches this season.”

_“I messed up. I got mixed up with a lot of things when I was younger and my feelings were one of them. It was just really hard, at the time, being around Korra and Asami back then because I both loved them and yet also envied them. Still, how I handled everything, how we all did, was bad.”_

Mako saw Korra sitting on a balcony and knew it was finally time to talk to her.

“We need to talk,” Mako said. “Look, sometimes you can be so infuriating. But I —”

“Save your breath,” Korra replied. “You've already made it clear how you feel about me.”

“No, I haven't,” Mako said. “What I'm trying to say is, as much as you drive me crazy, I also think you're pretty amazing.”

“So, you do like me?” Korra asked.

“Yes, but there’s something you don’t know about me,” Mako said. “The entire time I’ve been around you, I’ve been presenting myself as a man and I’m not. I didn’t feel comfortable at first telling you but we’ve been friends for a while now and, well, I’m actually trans. I’m a woman and I’ve been worried your feelings might change knowing that. With Asami I know she likes me for who I really am and I really like Asami, too. I don't know, things are complicated. I've been feeling really confused and —”

Mako was cut off as Korra kissed her. Mako kissed back before jolting back slightly.

“I don’t care,” Korra said, as they pulled back, “you’re still Mako.”

Mako looked at her in surprise but Korra made a face before she looked down in shame.

Mako turned to see what had caught Korra’s attention and saw her little brother standing with flowers in hand and tears running down his face.

“Bolin, this isn't what you think,” Mako called out, before turning on Korra. “Great, look at what you did!”

“You're blaming me?” Korra demanded.

“You kissed me,” Mako said. “I was telling you something important and you kissed me.”

“You kissed me back,” Korra replied.

Mako growled in frustration as she ran after her brother. She tried to ignore that her head and heart were both pounding over what had happened. If Mako was confused before it was nothing compared to now, or what was to come after.

_“Bolin told Asami. It was fair enough. I should have told her myself but it was my first relationship and I was trying so hard to make it work. We broke up right before the final fight with Amon and it was probably for the best.”_

Mako walked away from Bolin who she had just hugged goodbye to. She needed to fix things with Asami. Mako knew their relationship wasn’t going to last and while it sent a pang deep through her heart to let Asami go, Mako knew it was for the best. If she ever wanted to keep Asami as a friend, they needed to end things on good terms.

“Asami,” Mako called, dragging Asami’s attention from where she was talking to General Iroh, “I'm sorry things got so messed up between us, but whatever happens today, I want you to know how much I care about you. You, the way you, this relationship has meant a lot to me, even if it’s not going right anymore. I really appreciate you and all you’ve done for me.”

“Mako, you deserve people who love you,” Asami said, kissing her check. “I care about you, too.”

Mako watched her run off with Iroh and Bolin and allowed herself one last moment to imagine a different end for them, before turning back to Korra.

_“Dating Korra was different from dating Asami, and not just because they were different personality wise. Asami, well she grew up in the city and was well aware of the unspoken rules of the community but Korra grew up sheltered and dating someone new to the scene was a bit like watching a train wreck sometimes.”_

Korra practically jumped towards her parents as they stood waiting for her. They had reached the Southern Tribe quicker then Mako was expecting and she was nervous to meet Korra’s parents. With pro-bending and Triads no longer an issue, Mako had taken to dressing in a manner more comfortable to her, but in situations like this Mako still felt uncomfortable doing so. The women’s section was still very foreign to her and without her mother at her back she never made it past the unisex clothing.

Today Mako was playing it safe due to being in an unfamiliar area. That and it was also fairly cold and cold weather clothing often left everything to the imagination.

Asami would have known better, but Korra didn’t have the frame work.

“You remember Mako,” Korra said, “my new girlfriend.”

Mako paused as her heart started racing, but Tonraq and Senna merely smiled at her.

“It’s good to finally meet you in person,” Senna said. “Korra’s told us much about you.”

“Apparently so,” Mako whispered.

“I hope you're not getting my daughter into any more trouble up in the city,” Tonraq joked. His tone was friendly and he sort of remined Mako of her brother.

“No offense, but it’s more like Korra is getting me into trouble,” Mako replied.

“Hey,” Korra shouted, as her father laughed.

“That sounds about right,” Tonraq said.

Korra pouted as her parents moved on to greet someone else.

“Korra,” Mako said. “Don’t do that.”

“Don’t do what?” Korra asked.

“Tell people I’m your girlfriend,” Mako said. “It’s my thing to tell them and right now I just really want the chance to freely explore myself without worrying about telling others. I mean, I still let people at my work think I’m a man. I’m just not ready for people to know.”

“Oh,” Korra said, frowning, “sorry I just got excited and didn’t think anything of it.”

“It’s fine,” Mako lied, “but don’t do it again. You may be comfortable with telling people about your sexuality and such but not everyone is, so you need to respect that.”

_“There comes this painful realization sometimes, when you wake up one day and you realize I love this person but it’s not enough to make things work. Realizing that with Korra nearly gutted me but if we had tried to push the matter, we would have ended up hating each other.”_

Mako approached Korra carefully. She had tried to talk to Korra before but had also been avoiding the topic. This was going to hurt, just as badly as ending things with Asami had.

“Hey, can we talk?” Mako asked tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Of course,” Korra replied.

“There's something I've been wanting to tell you about that fight we had. I know I said it wasn't that bad, but, that's not exactly true. I, um,” Mako said, steeling herself, “I, I broke up with you.”

“I remember,” Korra said.

Mako blinked in surprise. “But I thought you said you lost part of your memory,” Mako said.

“I did, but being inside the Tree of Time brought it back. I'm sorry for blowing up at you,” Korra said.

Mako reached for Korra’s hand. “That's okay,” Mako said. “I think we've both said things that we regret.”

“Why didn't you just tell me the truth in the first place?” Korra said.

“I know I should have, but I didn't want to hurt you all over again,” Mako said. “I guess part of me wanted to forget about the break-up too. I wanted us to work so badly.”

“I think we both know that this,” Korra said, gesturing between them, “Us? Doesn't work.”

“You're right,” Mako said, her throat closing up.

“It's over,” Korra said. “For real this time.”

Mako nodded and didn’t resist as Korra pulled her into a soft goodbye kiss. Mako rested her forehead on Korra’s for a moment before Korra pulled back.

“I'll always love you, Korra,” Mako whispered. “You’ve touched my life in I way I can’t forget.”

“And I'll always love you,” Korra said. She rubbed her thumb over Mako’s cheek before walking away.

“You want a hug?” Bolin asked, walking up to her.

Mako nodded, turning into her brother’s hug and finally letting herself cry over everything that had happened. Bolin hadn’t been expecting it but held her tightly in response.

_“I saved up money with my new job and it wasn’t much at the time but it was growing. With things awkward with Korra and Asami, I started turning to self-reflection and realized I wanted to start transitioning while I had the money. I legally changed my name to just Mako but then things got a bit crazy, of course, you already knew that.”_

Mako raised her brow as she watched Bumi contort himself in a circle.

“Invisible spirit monster attack?” Lin asked sarcastically.

“Lin, you won't believe this,” Tenzin said, “Bumi just started airbending.”

Mako looked over at Bumi in surprise. So, there were more of them.

“I'm afraid he's not the only one,” Lin said.

“What?” Korra and Tenzin asked together.

“I got a call last night,” Mako said, “about a guy who just started airbending out of nowhere.”

“You mean there's another one?” Tenzin asked. “Where is he now?”

“He, well, kind of blew a door down on me and got away. We got an all-points bulletin out on him right now,” Mako admitted. She rubbed at her chest where the door had hit her the hardest.

Lin gestured her to follow and Mako did.

“Wait, we'll help you look for him. Where should we start?” Korra called out before they could leave.

“Oh, well, y'know, you should leave it with the police. It's,” Mako paused, trying to find an excuse, “police business. Y'know. It's, um, official.”

The look Korra gave her made Mako want to shrivel up in embarrassment. Why was it so hard to talk to her ex-girlfriends?

“Okay,” Korra said, dragging the word out as Asami joined them. “How are you doing? You know, you're welcome to stay here instead of sleeping at the police station.”

“No, I'm fine. I should just, get going. So, as you were,” Mako said, saluting Korra and Asami.

Mako felt her soul leave her body at that and beat a hasty retreat after Lin. She hated how weird she was letting her relationships with the other two women get. She wanted their friendship more than anything but being around them still left her reeling between envy, at their ability to still be feminine while being strong and tall, and a deep affection she still couldn’t shake for the both of them. She had already ruined her chances but the two persisted in her mind and made her feel safe.

_“Seeing Korra hurt really gutted me. I think it shook a lot of people because Korra was always a pillar of strength and I know she’s going to pull through this but it hurt so much to watch her close herself off and leave. Sometimes I want to just take off to the South myself but I know Korra wouldn’t appreciate it.”_

“Hey,” Mako said softly as she approached Korra at the docks.

“Hey,” Korra whispered.

“I know you’re probably tired of hearing things like this but I love you,” Mako said. “I want you to know that, that hasn’t changed and it won’t. I know you don’t want me coming with you but if you change your mind, I’ll be there with you the second you ask. You’re still the strongest person I know.”

“That means a lot coming from you actually,” Korra said, playing with her hands in her lap, “because I can say the same about you. You’re braver than you know Mako. Please take care of yourself and don’t be afraid to be you anymore.”

“For you, anything,” Mako said, and she was surprised to find she meant it. Mako watched as Korra boarded the ship and set sail to the South to start her recovery. As she did, something settled within Mako. She was ready to start her own difficult journey.

_“Anyway, not that you asked all of that, but now I have the means and the time to transition comfortably but well, everyone left. Korra’s recovering in the South and Bolin ran off with Kuvira and well, I can’t get Asami to answer the phone. It’s always her secretary and I don’t want to bother her if she’s busy, so, will you help me?”_

“Well,” Lin said, “I’m glad you trusted me enough to tell me this kid, but I’m not sure how much help I’ll be.”

Mako deflated slightly as she looked up to Lin.

“But,” Lin continued, “I’ll try my hardest. If you’re serious, Mako, I’ll follow you every step of the way, and don’t worry about your co-workers if they step out of line, I’ll handle them.”

“Thank you,” Mako said, clenching her shaking hand’s together, “you don’t know how much I needed someone at my side for this.”

Lin did something unexpected then and pulled Mako into a tight hug.


	2. Through the Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako starts the next chapter of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if I've said something wrong here let me know. I'm not trans and there's only so much I can learn from listening to actual trans vloggers.
> 
> I'm keeping this rated T for Teen because I refuse to bump the rating due to Mako talking about her transition. It's not sexual, and I'm not doing it. If it makes you uncomfortable to read about, then don't read it.
> 
> Things may seem a bit rushed in places but I'm trying to both keep it realistic and within the time frame.

**Winter 171 AG**

“Mako?”

Mako looked up from where her hand was clinched tightly around Lin’s in panic. She had been so sure she was ready but now she felt like throwing up at the idea of following the nurse that had just called for her.

“Do you want me to go in with you?” Lin asked.

Mako was about to say no before she nodded quickly. Lin waited for her to get up before following her back.

Mako sat up on the exam bed as Lin took watch in the corner. The nurse fluttered around Mako taking her baseline measurements.

“Right,” the nurse said, “the doctor will be with you in a moment.”

Mako nodded, her stomach rolling in knots.

“Everything will be fine,” Lin said, “and if it isn’t, I’ll make it fine.”

Mako smiled down at her lap. “It really does mean a lot to me that you came with me,” Mako said. “I didn’t think I’d have to be alone when I did this and I was scared.”

“Don’t mention it,” Lin said. “Seriously, I wasn’t about to abandon you in your hour of need.”

Mako nodded before startling lightly at the door opening.

“Mako?” the doctor asked. Mako nodded, her eyes wide.

“Don’t look so frightened,” the doctor said. “This first visit is only to get a feel for your case, okay? Now, I already have your letter from the RCPD therapist, but your family medical history is a bit blank on one side.”

“Yeah,” Mako said. “I hope that won’t be too much of a problem. My mother had no health issues that I knew of but she died when I was young and I don’t know who to contact about it.”

“Hmm, you may be able to ask, if you can remember, her own doctor,” the doctor said. “They could legally give it to you but it’s not really necessary, though it would help. We are going to need to take a blood sample from you and run a few tests today that will help us gage your own health anyway. Then with all the results back, you can come back in a few weeks and we will get you set up on a treatment. You’ll also need to talk to our pharmacist about the different treatments and the side effects before we prescribe you anything. So, it’s not that scary, right?”

Mako shook her head as the doctor continued. Her soft smile made the fear in Mako’s heart slowly dissipate until it was completely gone.

Lin sat in the corner the whole time, just as focused on what the nurse was saying.

**Spring 172 AG**

Mako was wringing her hand together in her lap as she waited back at the hospital for her second consultation. Lin wasn’t able to come to this one, though it wasn’t for lack of trying, and Mako, while nowhere near as nervous as the first time, was on edge.

“Mako?” a nurse called.

Mako swallowed and dragged her feet back to the exam room.

It wasn’t long before her doctor was sliding into the room.

“Well, all your blood work and vitals look normal,” the doctor said. “So, with that said we are going to start you on estrogen and anti-androgens. I know you consulted with the pharmacist on-site but I want to talk to you about this myself.”

Mako nodded, now slightly worried.  
“Mood swings are to be expected but let me know if these mood swings continue on past the first year,” the doctor said. “I also want you to know that not everyone gets their dream results with this and to be patient with changes. You may not notice anything huge for a couple of months. Keep an eye on your breast, a little bit of aches here and there is normal but if you feel something is off or there’s a persistent pain, don’t ignore it. The same for the rest of your body. A lot will be changing in the next few years and you need to pay attention to what is the hormones and what might be a serious health issue. Again, keep me informed of any growth in depression, anxiety and the like.”

Mako nodded again.

“I will,” Mako said, as the doctor handed her the prescription. Mako looked down at the small piece of paper with two long, complicated words on it and broke.

The doctor started rubbing her back as Mako cried. She was really, finally, going to do this.

**Summer 172 AG**

Mako frowned as she watched her new charge flirt with every woman who walked by. 

Their initial introduction had not gone well, with Wu’s first words being, “there’s the big tough guy who will protect me.”

Mako had quickly put her foot down on that and set Wu straight on the matter. Now he called her his “pretty, deadly lady” which was only a slight improvement, in that it didn’t misgender her.

It also came with the fact that when the women on the streets paid him no mind, Wu would turn his flirting in towards her.

“So,” Wu said, sliding his seat closer to hers, “since no one else is showing interest, do you want to go with me to this gala?”

Mako stared at Wu blankly as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

“I’m already going,” Mako said, pointedly, “as your bodyguard.”

“Well, sure but, well, I’m a guy and you’re a girl, don’t you think it’s only natural that we’d go together?” Wu asked.

“I’m a lesbian,” Mako said, rolling her eyes. She’d only known Wu a week but the man was constantly driving her nuts.

“Oh,” Wu said sitting back.

Mako raised an eyebrow at the silence that had fallen over the table.

“How’d you know?” Wu asked. “That you didn’t like men?”

Mako shrugged, trying to fix her ponytail. “They never appealed to me. I never looked at one and had my heart go racing like it does when I look at certain women,” Mako said.

Wu hummed in contemplation before looking at his smoothie. “Well, I need someone to go with me to this gala,” Wu said.

“Why?” Mako asked, looking at Wu oddly.

“Because I bought two tickets,” Wu said.

“Why would you do that if you didn’t already have a date?” Mako asked, breaking up a clump in her own smoothie.

Wu fell silent again and Mako counted her blessings at that.

“Personally, if you want to go, there’s no reason you need to go with someone,” Mako said.

“I guess,” Wu said, squinting at Mako in confusion.

Another group of women passed by them and Mako was pleasantly surprised when Wu left them alone. He seemed more fascinated with the table top.

“What about the whole being a woman thing?” Wu asked. “How’d you figure that one out?”

“Shut up,” Mako bit out, her mind flashing back to memories she wished would remain buried.

Wu flinched back and Mako realized for once the man was being serious.

“What are you really asking me?” Mako asked, slightly guilty at snapping at Wu.

“I don’t know,” Wu said. “I just, don’t know.”

“Yeah,” Mako said, softly. “I was like that too. You can take your time on figuring it out though.”

**Fall 172 AG**

The phone rang. Mako startled where she was working out. The testosterone blockers made it a bit harder for Mako to put on muscle and keep it, so she had to work out a bit more often than normal.

“Hello?” Mako said, answering the phone.

“Mako, hi,” Asami said on the other side of the line.

Mako’s heart skipped a beat and she mentally hit herself. Asami was her friend, they didn’t work well together. Mako just wished her heart would understand that.

“Hey,” Mako said. “Um, how’s life?”

Mako scrunched up her face at herself as she started pulling on a strand of her hair in nerves.

“It’s been going well,” Asami said. “I’m sorry I missed so many calls, my secretary didn’t think them high priority and only told me about them now. I told her next time you called to tell me immediately.”

“Oh,” Mako said, letting silence take up the line.

“Did you need something when you called?” Asami asked.

“No, well, yes, but also no,” Mako said. “I got someone else to help me but mostly I was just calling to talk.”

“I see,” Asami said. “Well, I’m sorry I couldn’t help you with what you needed. I hope it wasn’t anything too dire. How are you doing Mako?”

Mako laid back on her sofa next to the phone and thought about the question. Mako had been doing better than she ever had. The hormones had finally leveled out in her body so her mood swings were gone, her and Wu had reached an equilibrium as the other stopped show boating in his quest to figure himself out, and Lin invited her to dinner once a week.

“Good,” Mako said, hesitating slightly. “Actually, I’ve started hormones now. It’s, it’s made a lot of things better for me.”

“Mako, that’s wonderful,” Asami said, her voice high with excitement before realization must have struck. “Oh, Mako please tell me that wasn’t what you needed me for.”

“It’s fine,” Mako assured quickly, “Lin was able to help me with the hard part. It’s gotten easier, well at least the doctor’s visits have, I’m still struggling with other things.”

“No,” Asami said, her voice breaking slightly, “it’s not oaky, Mako. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you. Is there anything I can help you with now?”

Mako bit her lip and turned away from the phone. She wiped at her eye and cursed the fact that she cried more easily now.

“I, well, I’ve been struggling with, I don’t know, being female?” Mako said. “I really don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Mako,” Asami said carefully, “being female isn’t a checklist. It’s just a feeling. You need to find what makes you comfortable and that’s your female.”

“Sounds simple,” Mako said, sighing.

“I know that probably didn’t make sense,” Asami said. “Well, what about a girl’s day out? We can go shopping and maybe if you’re comfortable to a spa and get our nails done?”

Mako made a face. “I do that enough with Wu thanks,” Mako said.

“Well, we could always go skydiving if you’re up to it?” Asami asked.

“Skydiving?” Mako asked.

“Let me put it this way,” Asami said, humor lacing her voice, “it took people all of a year to discover a new way to use planes.”

Mako squinted at the phone but hesitantly agreed.

**Winter 172 AG**

Mako called out of work.

She hadn’t reached Lin so she told the officer she did reach that she wasn’t feeling well.

She should have known that wouldn’t have gone over well.

Now she was red eyed staring across at Lin on the other side of her doorway.

Mako blinked once before throwing herself at the other woman. Lin awkwardly patted her back.

“Mako?” Lin asked. “Do you want to tell me what’s really going on?”

“I look like her,” Mako said, as Lin led her back to the couch.

“Like who?” Lin asked.

Mako’s lower lip trembled before she coughed. “My mom,” Mako blurted out. As if that was the stopper to the bottle, Mako started spilling everything out. “I looked in the mirror today. I’ve been avoiding it when not necessary since starting hormones because I was scared, but I did it today and I look like her.”

Lin paused as if determining what to do as Mako started shaking with suppressed tears.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Lin asked.

Mako make a squeaking noise as she looked up at Lin. She hadn’t really thought about it. Her first instinct was to say, “good,” as her mother had been beautiful and as a child Mako had strived to look like her. Then the image of silky black hair spilling over a sidewalk had Mako gasping for breath as Lin rubbed her back.

“I don’t know,” Mako said weakly once she regained her breath. “It was just unexpected.”

Lin hummed and continued to rub her back but that appeared to be all the comfort Lin was able to give. It was fine, as it was all the comfort Mako really needed.

When she finally stopped crying, Mako stood to look in the mirror again. She wiped her eyes and recalled the last time she had seen her mother cry.

It had been hours before she died, shortly before they left for the theater as Mako had twirled in a circle in front of her and shouted ecstatically about being twins. Her mother’s eyes had been red-rimmed when she leaned down to pull Mako into a back breaking hug.

“I suppose we are twins aren’t we,” Naoki said. “I could get used to having a mini me.”

Mako smiled into the mirror weakly as she placed her hand on the mirror.

Her face had lost some of the sharpness around the jaw and regained some of the softer angles of her childhood. Her shoulders had thinned out some as she struggled to maintain her muscle tone, though tilting her head, Mako could see that the muscle tone she so envied on Korra, was starting to take shape on her own frame. Her shoulders were still broad, but not as much as they once were.

That was when Mako noticed with a jolt that the V-shape of her body was already starting to soften into something curvier. It wasn’t much yet, but the concept was starting to take place, so was the concept of breast which surprised her. Mako hadn’t realized hormones would do that.

Mako blinked at her reflection as she turned this way and that and smiled brightly.

She supposed she could get used to being her mother’s twin.

**Spring 173 AG**  
:  
Mako wasn’t sure what she had expected. When she had left the bathroom to rejoin Lin, she had joked that soon her clothes wouldn’t fit anymore.

Apparently, Lin had prepped for this, so when Mako did finally mention needing help buying new clothes, bras in particular, she had been prepared.

Mako had been told to meet her at the shopping mall, and due to guarding Wu, the Prince had been dragged along as well. Mako wasn’t expecting the addition of Kya and Asami.

“Um,” Mako said, “do we really need this many people?”

“Lin panicked,” Kya said, looping her arm with Mako’s. “Don’t worry about it, just be lucky Su couldn’t make it.”

“Oh,” Mako said, letting the older woman drag her into the first shop.

Kya looked Mako up and down before nodding. “This a uniform?” Kya asked.

“Yes,” Mako said.

“I’m already on getting one adjusted for Mako’s new measurements,” Wu said, bouncing in behind them.

“Okay, so personal wear then will be harder,” Kya said. “What do you find comfortable?”

“I’ve only shopped in the woman’s section once when I was eight,” Mako said. “I don’t know. I guess, I don’t really like shorter knee length skirts like Asami wears. I wear dresses but not very often.”

Kya hummed and dragged Mako towards more business casual attire. “I’m trying to think of what I’ve seen you wear before,” Kya said. “Maybe something fitted, but not really feminine, like Lin wears?”

“I guess?” Mako asked.

Kya hummed before she started pulling random cloths from racks. Asami joined her and Mako felt a since of foreboding fall over her.

“Come on,” Lin said, “let’s figure out the most important part.”

Mako’s brows furrowed as Lin dragged her away from the others.

“You’re what 36 around the chest?” Lin asked.

“What?” Mako asked.

Lin stared at her blankly. “Around the chest, under your breasts,” Lin said. “The circumference?”

“I don’t,” Mako said helplessly.

“It’s okay,” Lin said, quickly. “We can figure it out.”

Lin ended up eyeing it and handed Mako a few bras to try on. It took her a moment to figure out how to latch them but after trying on three she found one that seemingly fit right. She was bigger than she expected to be.

“You good?” Lin asked, as Mako walked out.

“They aren’t very comfortable,” Mako said.

Lin looked at her chest in contemplation and Mako tired not to feel weird about it.

“Let’s try sports bras,” Lin said. “You might like those better.”

Mako did not, in fact, like those better but after a helpful worker handed them something to properly measure with, Mako finally found a bra that didn’t make her want to scream in frustration. 

What did make her want to scream in frustration was when they returned to the other three to find a mountain of clothes from Mako to try on.

“I am not trying all that on,” Mako said.

“Don’t worry,” Wu said, “some of its mine. I’m experimenting with some things.”

Mako sighed in relief. Wu had been experimenting for a while with they/them pronouns so Mako assumed this was simply the next step for them. If it meant she had to try on less clothes Mako was all for Wu’s new gender identity.

**Summer 173 AG**

Mako rubbed her eyes as she returned home from an exhausting day of watching Wu. Wu had dragged Mako across the entire city for no reason that day and Mako just wanted to collapse into bed.

She wasted no time pulling her bra off upon shutting the door behind her and nearly slipped on the mail on the floor. Mako almost never got mail, so she wasn’t expecting to find any on the entrance mat.

Mako’s heart beat harshly in her chest as she realized the return address was Korra’s parents’ home.

She ripped open the letter and stared down at it.

_Mako,_

_I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to respond but for the longest time I didn’t know what to say to you._

_I’m doing better, but I still can’t walk and I’m constantly tired and worn down._

_The weather here is cold as always so I’m glad it’s sunny in Republic City. I hope you and Asami aren’t causing too much trouble without Bolin and I._

_I’m sorry I can’t be there for you during your transition. I’m glad you’re finally going through with it and if you could, I’d love to see a picture of how you look now. I bet you’re beautiful but then again you always have been. Still, it would be nice to see. (An actual picture please, Bolin’s drawings leave a lot to the imagination)._

_I miss you a lot, all of you, but I find myself missing your steadiness the most._

_I can’t promise I’ll have the energy to write back again, but I’d appreciate if you still sent letters, they make me feel less alone._

_Korra_

Mako’s breath caught as the phone started ringing.

“Hello?” Mako answered.

“Korra replied, please tell me she sent you one too,” Asami said.

“She wants a picture,” Mako whispered.

“Then let’s give her one,” Asami said. “I’ll be over in a few.”

“Wait,” Mako said, but Asami had already hung up.

Mako flopped back on the sofa and laughed softly to herself. Korra had written back, Mako was dead tired and Asami was coming over to take her picture.

Mako stood to try and make herself more presentable for when Asami came knocking.

Apparently, Asami wasn’t going to knock as Mako heard her in the living room.

“I’m setting up the camera,” Asami said.

“When did you get my house key?” Mako asked, from the bathroom.

“Not important,” Asami called back.

Mako rolled her eyes and plopped on the sofa as Asami curled a stay piece of her hair into place. 

“There,” Asami said, “beautiful.”

Mako’s heart gave a painful lurch at that, as having both Asami and Korra call her beautiful in one day did a number on the poor organ.

She really wished she hadn’t screwed up so badly with them.

Asami set a timer for the photo and counted down on her hands. At the last second Mako pulled her down to the sofa as well.

The photo wasn’t anything spectacular but the playful laughter on Mako’s face combined with the shocked expression on Asami’s made for an interesting enough photo to send to Korra.

Asami only complained about it a little.

**Fall 173 AG:**

Lin had come with Mako for this appointment, as it was the first in a long line of them to prep for Mako’s bottom surgery.

Mako had at first been hesitant about getting it but as her body slowly started to look more like Mako had always wanted, her bottom half had started to bother her more and more, particularly with the way the estrogen was making it feel.

Still, it was the scariest step she was taking and had her stomach rolling.

“Hey, Aunt Lin,” someone called as they came back from the exam rooms.

Mako’s brain stopped computing as she registered General Iroh walking towards them. Mako tilted her head slightly in confusion. This was a woman’s health clinic, why was he here?

“Iroh,” Lin said, “long time no see, kid.”

General Iroh shrugged. “Weird place to run into you,” Iroh said.

“Actually, if you don’t mind you might be the exact person Mako needs to talk to right now,” Lin said.

“Oh?” General Iroh said, his mouth tilting into a confused smile. He looked over at Mako and his eyes widened. Mako could understand the reaction, the General hadn’t seen her since before hormone treatment. “Oh.”

Mako’s face flushed.

“Hey,” General Iroh said, “I’m not judging, I’m trans too.”

Mako’s head shot up at that as she raked her eyes over Iroh’s frame.

Iroh snorted. “I pass well,” Iroh said. “I started hormone blockers young even though I didn’t start hormones until I was eighteen. I never even got my first period. I only come here for yearly check-ins.”

“Oh,” Mako said, looking up at the General, before turning to Lin. “How’s he supposed to help?”

“Do you mind me telling?” Lin asked General Iroh. He shook his head, and settled down in the chair opposite Mako.

“Iroh’s had bottom surgery too before, just well, the reverse,” Lin said.

“Oh, I see,” General Iroh said, “I mean I didn’t get the same surgery you’re getting but if you want, I can tell you about mine. It’s the same as any other surgery, it’s just an odd place to heal in.”

Mako hesitated slightly before spilling all her fears into General Iroh’s lap.

The nurses called for Mako about twenty minutes later and Mako, on a whim, asked if Iroh could come with. If the doctor was surprised to see Iroh chilling in the exam room for a second time that day, she didn’t say anything.

**Winter 173 AG**

Mako had never felt smaller then when she was laying in the hospital bed with her friends surrounding her. They wanted to monitor her over night before the two part surgery and only one person would be allowed to stay with her for the actual surgery, but until the hospital kicked them out, her friends had made it clear they weren’t going anywhere.

Kya was sitting by the door. She had stayed in the city at Lin’s house to, as she put it, guide the collection of baby gays Lin was accidentally accumulating.  
Mako was startled to realized that Kya was right with that idea. 

Mako’s friend group had come to consist of three bisexual women, one lesbian, a gay trans man and a gay non-binary person. The only straight people Mako would consider close friends were Bolin and his girlfriend Opal.

It was a startling realization to come to.

Most of her friends were present, only Korra, Bolin and Opal being absent.

Iroh was curled up in the windowsill, tossing a ball back and forth with Mako. Of all the people she had grown closer to over her transition, Iroh was the biggest surprise, but after their first meeting, Iroh had given Mako his contact information and told her she was free to call him at any time.

Mako had been quick to shut down what she thought was a come on, but Iroh had quickly corrected her. She didn’t have anything that interested him, not anymore anyway.

Wu was sitting on the end of Mako’s bed, surprisingly quiet as they stared off in Iroh’s direction. Mako wished Wu the best of luck in trying to snag, tall, dark and oblivious.

Lin was sat directly at Mako’s side and made it very clear to everyone in the room that the person staying with Mako would be her. She was the one Mako had started this venture with and Mako was glad she’d be the one there for this part too.

It did leave Asami feeling slightly put out though and as the nurses finally came to disperse the group, Asami had dropped a kiss on Mako’s cheek.

“I’ll be here first thing after the surgery,” Asami said. “You take care, okay?”

“Okay,” Mako said, slightly dazed as she watched Asami leave. Iroh chuckled at the two before ducking out the door at Mako’s glare.

Mako couldn’t remember much after that, which apparently wasn’t uncommon with anesthesia.

She did recall, however, waking once the surgery was over to find Lin passed out in the chair Kya had previously occupied, the chair next to her bed filled with Asami who’s hand was wrapped tightly around her own, a letter from Korra on the bedside table and a packed, though not uncomfortable, feeling downstairs. 

Mako made a face. No one had mentioned that part to her.

**Spring 174 AG**

Mako had told her extended family what she was doing, but that didn’t change the fact that this was the first time they were seeing her after hormone therapy. Mako hadn’t been avoiding them, but she had kind of been avoiding them.

Still, it was time. Mako was ready, and maybe naïvely hopeful about this.

She entered Sato Manner and immediately ran into her grandma.

Mako froze like a cat-deer in the headlights.

“Mako?” his grandma asked.

“Yes,” Mako forced out.

Her grandma looked her over a bit.

“I don’t really understand it all,” her grandma said. Mako’s heart froze along with her body. “I do want you to be happy though, are you happy, Mako?”

Mako slowly came back to life at the question and nodded slightly.

Her grandma nodded. “Well, you look very nice dear,” she said, “come on, dinner is waiting. There’s a letter for you as well. Bolin sent it here by mistake.”

Mako slowly followed her grandma further into the house. Her new appearance gained a few head tilts and confused looks but no one said anything. Mako couldn’t tell if it was because they were accepting of it or if it was because they didn’t wish to cross Grandma Yin.

Mako supposed at the end of the day, those two things were basically the same in this family.

Her grandma handed her the letter from Bolin.

_Hey Mako,_

_I’m glad to hear you fully recovered from surgery. Those waterbending healers are something else._

_I can’t wait to see you again. It’s been so long. You look so different in that picture Asami sent (by the way, what was that about? Something you want to tell me about you and Asami?)._

_Things are going great here. Kuvira only has a few more provinces to bring back into the fold and then it’s home, sweet, Republic City!_

_It’s been really great making such a difference in the world, and I can’t wait to hear what you’ve been up to. It must be really secretive as you’ve been really quiet about it._

_Love ya,_

_Bolin_

Mako smiled weakly down at the letter. Something about it didn’t sit right with her.

**Summer 174 AG**

“I mean for me it just came with the hormones, but for some reason estrogen doesn’t work like that,” Iroh explained.

Mako had called him up, when she started feeling self-conscious about her voice. It was too deep for a woman’s and people could tell. At least, Mako assumed people could tell.

“I know some get a tracheal shave but I don’t recommend it for your voice, unless it’s a dire thing,” Iroh said, “it’s not always effective. It’s mostly used to lessen the size of the laryngeal prominence. Yours isn’t even noticeable.”

“So, what,” Mako asked, a slight whine to her voice, “I just live with it?”

“I mean, personally, I see nothing wrong with your voice,” Iroh said, “but if it bothers you so badly you can get vocal training. It’s used a lot for announcers and radio hosts but there’s a large percent of them who will train trans people to speak differently. Women usually talk higher and softer.”

“You’re so smart,” Wu said, startling Mako who had forgotten they were there.

Mako sometimes forgot she was Wu’s bodyguard and not just their friend and babysitter.

“Thanks,” Iroh said, giving Wu the confused smile Mako had started associating with the man. Sometimes Mako wondered how Iroh functioned, as oblivious to the world as he was. There was no way he made it this far in life on his own.

“So, speech therapy,” Mako said. “How much is that going to put me out?”

Mako held up her hand, already stalling the offers she could see coming. Mako wasn’t sure how she ended up with three rich friends, but she had made it clear that she was paying for everything. It was ultimately her journey and while she appreciated them being on it, she didn’t want any of them paying for it.

“For a good one?” Iroh asked. “A hundred yuan per session at least, still cheaper than the other.”

“And how many sessions?” Mako asked, closing her eyes.

“That depends on you,” Iroh said. “If you pick up things quick maybe five at the minimum? I don’t really know, I never had to do it.”

Mako sighed. “Right,” Mako said. “That’s tight but I can do it.”

“You know,” Iroh started before Mako’s glare cut him off.

“I just want to help, Mako,” Iroh said, “because I know what it’s like to hurt because something doesn’t look or feel or sound right.”

“I want to do it on my own,” Mako said.

“Well, what if we do it together?” Iroh offered.

“Do you even need too?” Mako asked.

“Kind of,” Iroh said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m nearly thirty and I sound like I’m sixteen. It’s been messing with me but not enough to do anything about it, but we can do it together and I can pay for it?”

Mako bit her lip. “I’ll pay you back,” Mako said.

Iroh sighed. “Fine, but I’m not charging interest,” Iroh said, frowning at her, “and you’re only paying me back half.”

“Deal,” Mako said, glaring at Iroh in challenge.

“What did I just watch happen?” Wu asked.

**Fall 174 AG**

“Where is Detective Mako?” President Raiko asked walking into the hotel lobby. 

Wu was standing waiting for him but their face crumpled in confusion as they turned back to Mako.

“Um, she’s right there?” Wu said, pointing behind them.

“No,” President Raiko. “Detective Mako, you’re bodyguard?”

“She’s right there,” Wu said, again pointing to Mako.

“No, the bodyguard originally assigned to you,” President Raiko said. “He’s friends with Avatar Korra, where is he?”

Mako bit her lip to stop from laughing as President Raiko and Wu continued running around in circles trying to find Detective Mako.

President Raiko didn’t know Mako was trans. He thought she and Mako were two different people. Mako let a snicker slide out and covered her mouth as she turned away.

“Detective Mako,” President Raiko said again, this time pronouncing each syllable individually.

“Is right there,” Wu said, in the same tone. 

“What is going on?” Lin asked joining the chaos.

“I’m looking for Detective Mako, is he no longer assigned to guard Prince Wu?” President Raiko said.

“She’s right there,” Lin replied, pointing to Mako.

“I think I would have noticed if Detective Mako was a woman,” President Raiko shouted. “Where is Detective Mako?”

Mako couldn’t hold back the laughter anymore and burst out into giggles.

It took Lin a second to realize what happened and soon she and Wu were both laughing too as President Raiko stood steaming in the middle of the group.

Iroh walked into the lobby at that point and Mako zeroed in on him.

“Go on, President Raiko, ask General Iroh where Detective Mako is,” Mako choked out.

Iroh had his crooked, confused smile on his face.

“What?” Iroh asked.

“Where is Detective Mako?” President Raiko asked, more than resigned to not getting an answer.

“She’s right there,” Iroh said, pointing to Mako.

President Raiko nodded before leaving the building.

“Is he okay?” Iroh asked, turning back to the group.

The other three started laughing again.


	3. Balanced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako reunites with Korra under the shadow of impending war. They, and Asami, figure it out.

**17 Days Before**

Mako smiled as she entered the room behind Wu and saw her brother for the first time in three years.

“Bolin,” Mako called, running towards him.

Bolin turned, his jaw dropping slightly before a huge smile took over his face. 

“Mako,” Bolin breathed, “you look so different. You look amazing. You look so happy, too.”

Mako shyly tucked her hair behind her ear. Other people had said the same but this was her brother and his opinion meant more.

“Thanks,” she laughed, changing the topic before she got awkward about it, “and look at you! My little brother is all important and official now.”

Bolin laughed, too. “I guess we both changed a lot,” Bolin said. “I see myself in the mirror sometimes and I think I'm in trouble before I realize, oh, it's only me.”

Mako hummed. “How’s working for Kuvira going?” Mako asked. “I’ve heard, she’s pretty harsh.”

“No! I, I mean, she can be tough, sure, but we're turning around the Earth Kingdom like you wouldn't believe! You remember how bad Grandma's neighborhood in Ba Sing Se was? All that's completely changed, I mean, we are really,” Bolin paused, “helping people. But what have you been up to? Fighting crime? Busting triads? Chasing the ladies, with the new Mako-style?”

Mako huffed a laugh. “I’ve been guarding Wu. They are actually pretty cool once you get past the sheltered nature,” Mako said turning to see Wu styling their hair in a window. “Well, most of the time anyway. They’re a good friend. They helped me a lot through everything.”

“Huh,” Bolin said, looking disbelieving at Wu. “Well, I’m grateful someone was there for you. I really wish I could have been but the Earth Kingdom needed me.”

Mako smiled, falsely. She wasn’t sure how to feel about that statement. Mako had come to terms with the fact that her brother and Korra weren’t here in person. She never really blamed them, but the way Bolin worded that, made it sound like she wasn’t as important. Mako knew it wasn’t what her brother meant, and tried to shake it off, as Bolin asked her a question.

“So, have you seen Korra yet?” Bolin asked.

Mako deflated, her heart panging slightly. “No,” Mako said. “She was supposed to come in with Tonraq, but he said she left the South Pole months ago. No one knows where she is. Asami and I are really worried, because a while back she stopped answering our letters. I guess she never got them.”

Bolin looked worried before his brow furrowed. “Wait, why was I the only one she didn’t write back to?” Bolin pouted.

Mako shrugged. Korra often did things that confused her.

**16 Days Before**

“Where’s Iroh when you need him,” Wu said dramatically as they walked into the suite. “I want one of his bear hugs.”

Mako rolled her eyes. Wu just wanted Iroh period.

There was a knock on the door and Mako pulled it open to find Bolin on the other side.

“Ugh,” Wu said, “Get rid of him. He's with her.”

Mako shook her head and before walking into the hall. “He’s my brother,” Mako said, as she shut the door.

“Interesting ceremony, huh?” Bolin asked.

Mako frowned. “You aren't going to keep working for Kuvira now that she's going against the wishes of the entire world, are you?” Mako asked.

“You don't understand,” Bolin said. “Kuvira is helping out all the poor people of the Earth Empire. People like our family. This is for the best.”

“I don't know, Bo,” Mako said. “This isn’t sounding right.”

“Okay, why don't you come with me, and you'll see for yourself?” Bolin said. “We've done a lot of good, and Varrick is working on some new innovations. We're making history.”

“Varrick is a red flag on his own,” Mako said. “I don’t really want to make history by crushing anyone who gets in my way.”

“That was just some tough rhetoric to let the people know that we mean business. I mean, Kuvira is basically just like Korra,” Bolin said. Mako’s eyebrows shot up and she started getting mad as Bolin continued. “She might seem hard to deal with, but just because she's so passionate and believes in what she's doing.”

“It seems like she's just a dictator who's taking the Earth Kingdom by force,” Mako said. “Korra would never do something like this, and I can’t believe you would even think that.”

“Oh, okay, you think your new best friend in there,” Bolin said, pointing towards Wu’s suites, “would be a better leader than Kuvira?”

“Yeah,” Mako said, more then willing to stand by Wu after they stood by her for three years. After years of hanging in the same circles, Mako trusted them to do the right thing. Even if Mako trusted them with literally nothing else. “They would.”

Bolin shook his head. “Come on, Mako,” Bolin said. “I'm making a difference out there, what are you doing, huh? You're just some glorified butler for some snotty rich bozo!”

Mako frowned. “Maybe you don’t think what I’ve done in the last three years was anything grand but it was all important to me,” Mako said. “Sorry, I’d rather be a glorified butler then a dictator’s lacky.”

Bolin went to say something but Mako was done listening and slammed the suite door behind her.

“Sorry,” Wu said, looking at her with worry. “I heard it all, you were kind of loud.”

“I can't believe him,” Mako said, trying to push down the hurt.

Wu was silent for a moment. “Do you,” they said tentatively, “want to call Iroh and Asami and go get smoothies?”

Mako looked at her feet as she nodded. “Yeah,” Mako said. “Let’s go.”

**14 Days Before: Morning**

Mako waited nervously at the table for Asami and Korra. When they had gotten word she was returning, Mako’s stomach had flipped.

Mako’s tongue nearly stalled as she saw Korra enter the restaurant.

“Korra,” Mako shouted, pulling the other woman into a hug.

“Hi, Mako,” Korra said, hugging her tightly.

When they pulled back, Mako wasn’t sure what to say, but Korra beat her to it. “The picture didn’t do you justice,” Korra said, earnestly. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t here for you.”

Mako blushed deeply at that. “You were here in your own way,” Mako said. “It meant a lot, your letters.”

“Yeah, your letters meant a lot to me too,” Korra said.

Mako started. “Oh, we should probably sit,” Mako said laughing.

“It would be nice,” Korra joked. Korra sat in between Mako and Asami as Wu joined the end of the table.

“Hello,” Wu said. “Prince Wu, rightful heir to the throne and Mako’s boss. I bet she's told you a lot about me.”

“A few things,” Korra said, smirking.

Wu waited but Korra didn’t elaborated. “Oh, well,” Wu said, awkwardly before sifting the conversation, “Oh! We should start with a round of spicy octopus fritters.”

“I thought it was going to be the three of us,” Asami whispered. She sounded disappointed, which was odd as Mako knew Asami had come to see Wu as a friend just as Mako had.

“Sorry, I’m on duty,” Mako said, shrugging. Asami nodded but still seemed off.

“So, do your eyes really glow?” Wu asked.

Mako shook her head as Korra blinked at Wu.

“Um, yes?” Korra said.

“So, can you go into the Avatar State again?” Asami asked. “I was worried when you mentioned you couldn't.”

Mako looked at Korra in question as well.

“Sort of,” Korra said. “It’s a struggle. Never mind that though, I want to know everything about what's been going on with you two. I feel like I missed so much!”

“Well, I kind of have some big news,” Asami said, nervously. “I went to visit my father for the first time. He had been writing me letters and I guess I finally felt ready to try and forgive him.”

“You went alone?” Mako asked, frowning slightly. “I could have gone with you!”

“I really needed to go alone,” Asami said, shaking her head.

“You sure you can trust him?” Korra asked. “He might just be manipulating you again.”

Mako’s eyes went wide as she looked between the two when they started arguing about it. She was so focused on following the back and forth, she completely missed Wu telling her they were going to the bathroom.

**14 Days Before: Evening**

Mako’s heart was pounding as they ran through the train station. 

“There,” Korra shouted. “He’s on that train.”

Korra jumped up first before helping both Asami and Mako onto the train. It was a near miss as the train speed down the tracks.

They slipped into the train car and started walking towards the lugged.

“How do you know for sure he's here?” Mako asked.

“I don't,” Korra said, “but I had a feeling, okay?”

“A feeling?” Mako asked. “Korra now’s not the time to operate on feelings!”

“We wouldn't have to if you had guarded the prince like you were supposed to,” Korra snapped back.

Mako pursed her lips before storming after Korra.

Asami had already left them and had the train car door open for the next car.

“Oh, so it's my fault Wu disappeared,” Mako demanded.

“It's certainly not mine,” Korra replied.

Mako went to reply but stopped. Korra was right, Mako just hated to admit it.

Asami shushed them. “Listen,” Asami said.

A chest by the wall rattled and when Mako popped it open Wu came flailing out of it.

“Wu, it's me,” Mako said. “You’re on a train and we’re getting you out of here.”

It wasn’t as simple as Mako made it sound, though it never was with her and her friends. They did manage it thought, even if they tore apart the train to do so.

Mako dusted herself off before walking over to Wu.

“You all right?” Mako asked.

“Yes,” Wu said, before launching into a long line of thank yous and they hugged her.

“You should be thanking Korra. We never would have found you without her,” Mako said.

Wu bowed to Korra. “I owe you my life, Avatar,” Wu said. Mako kicked them before they could say anything stupid.

Korra bowed back before turning to Mako and Asami. 

“Not exactly what I imagined for our first day back together,” Korra said.

“But it was kind of like old times,” Asami said, placing her hand on her hip. “Except for the getting on each other's nerves part.”

“Isn’t that, also like old time though?” Mako joked.

“For you maybe,” Asami joked back.

Mako stuck out her tongue.

Korra laughed. “I'm sorry things got so tense earlier,” Korra said.

“It's all right,” Asami said. “I guess after being apart for three years, there's bound to be a bit of an adjustment period. Even just the few months Mako and I didn’t talk made things awkward.”

“Yeah,” Mako agreed, “but it's great to have you back. We’ve missed you, a lot.”

Korra smiled softly at them. “There's no place else I'd rather be,” Korra replied.

Korra pulled Asami and Mako into a hug. Mako tensed slightly before relaxing into their arms. She was so screwed if they kept hugging her like this.

**11 Days Before: Morning**

Mako walked up to where Bolin was standing by the door. Korra was at her back.

“Bolin, I'm so glad you're back. I was worried about you,” Mako said, hugging her brother.

“We all were,” Korra said, as she joined the hug.

“Thanks, guys,” Bolin said, before turning shamefaced to Mako. “Mako, I'm so sorry about the way we left things. I didn’t mean to imply that what you’ve been doing in the city was worthless. I'm such an idiot. You tried to warn me about Kuvira and I ran off anyway, like an idiot. You were right and I'm just an idiot. I hope that I'll be able to earn your trust again.”

“If anyone has lost people's trust, it's me,” Korra muttered. “Ever since Kuvira kicked my butt, no one even wants me around.”

Mako’s heart broke as she looked out over two of the most important people in her life. 

She pulled Korra into a side hug. “We want you around,” Mako said, blushing slightly as Korra smiled up at her. She turned to Bolin and coughed slightly. “And Bolin, you're not an idiot. You were just doing what you thought was right, just next time listen to big sister when she tells you something.

“Yes, ma’am,” Bolin said, mock saluting. “Oh, I guess that’s a bit awkward with everything with Kuvira. Heh, anyway, I love you guys and I really want to hug again.”

Mako smiled as her brother nearly squeezed the life our of her and Korra.

Things were still crazy but Mako was already feeling better about their chances.

**11 Days Before: Evening**

Mako followed closely at Korra’s heels as they ventured into the spirit wilds. 

“Jinora,” Korra called.

“Hello,” Mako said. “Anyone?”

There was a rustling nearby and Mako paused.

“Wait,” she said. “Do you hear that?”

The rustling continued getting louder before a spirit vine shout out of a nearby building. The vine missed the first go around but Mako was snatched up the second.

Korra severed the vine with firebender and caught Mako as she fell. Mako was quick to her feet, as being held by Korra was causing all sorts of feelings Mako was ignoring to resurface. It was bad enough she had done this with Asami for the last three years but now she was doing it with Korra. 

“Come on,” Korra yelled, pushing Mako in front of her as she kicked another arc out to keep the vines back.

Korra knocked a wall in and the two entered the building, Mako sending a blast of fire through the hole as Korra closed it.

Mako turned around and gasped slightly. “Korra,” she said, tapping the other woman on the shoulder. “Look. What are those?”

Korra joined Mako in looking up at a group of weird jelly like cocoons. Korra reached out for one and discovered Jinora inside.

“It's Jinora and the rest of them,” Korra said. “Their spirits are trapped in the Spirit World.”

“Let's get them out,” Mako said, creating a fire dagger.

Korra grabbed her hand to stop her. “Don't,” she said. “You'll provoke the vines. Let me try.”

Mako watches as she tried to use her spirit bending to open the cocoons. “They won’t open,” she said, frustrated. “Maybe if I meditate into the Spirit World, I can free them?”

Korra sat down and Mako took up guard. Entering the spirit world meant Korra’s body couldn’t be moved and that she would be vulnerable.

There was an odd noise sounding through the area. Mako peered through the surrounding spirit forest before realizing it was coming from behind her.

Mako’s eyes went wide as she watched Korra twitching in her meditation. Something was wrong.

“Korra?” Mako asked, reaching for her.

Korra launched to her knees before Mako made contact and started gasping for breath.

“Korra,” Mako called. “What's wrong?”

“It's Zaheer,” Korra said.

“What are you talking about?” Mako asked, looking around. Zaheer was in prison, there was no way he had done this.

“He's been haunting me ever since I fought him,” Korra said. Mako hugged her to her side as Korra started shaking slightly. “I can't get any peace. It's like he's blocking me from meditating into the Spirit World.”

Mako looked at Korra in concern.

“I'm here for you,” Mako said, pulling Korra to her feet. “What do you need?”

Korra looked up to her in gratitude and Mako realized exactly how far she would go for the other woman.

**10 Days Before**

“Are you sure you're ready for this?” Mako asked, looking over at Korra.

Korra looked up at the prison. “Yes,” Korra said. “I think if I see Zaheer chained up, I'll finally realize that he's not a threat anymore.”

“If you’re sure,” Mako said, hesitantly.

Mako followed Korra to the door and into an elevator.

Mako reached for Korra’s hand to squeeze it reassuringly. Korra squeezed back before slipping her hand from Mako’s as the elevator stopped.

They took a few steps before they came to the White Lotus guard standing outside a metal doorway.

The guard opened it to show a wall.

“Approach the wall,” the guard said. 

Korra walked forward and Mako followed only to stop at a hand on her breast. Korra looked down slightly before quickly removing her hand.

“Sorry,” Korra said, sheepishly. “Not used to those being there.”

Mako laughed slightly at that. “They are relatively new, yes. What’s up?” Mako asked.

Korra looked back at the wall. “I need to do this alone,” she said.

Mako frowned but nodded and stood back. She was more then willing to wait for Korra, she just hoped Korra didn’t get hurt while she was gone. She said she’d help her but Mako wasn’t sure this was the best way to go about it. 

Ultimately, much like Asami visiting her father alone, Mako understood it was Korra’s decision. That didn’t make her less worried as Korra slipped into Zaheer’s cell, though.

It took longer than she was expecting and when Korra did finally reappear, Mako wasn’t sure what to make of her face.

“So,” Mako said, as they left the prison, “how are you doing?”

“I feel,” Korra said, “whole again. I feel good.”

“Do you think you're finally able to forget about what Zaheer did to you?” Mako asked.

“No,” Korra said. “I don’t think I’ll ever forget it but I am finally able to accept what happened and I think that's gonna make me stronger. Besides, Zaheer is kind of a loser. At the end of the day, I’m out here and everything he tried to do failed.”

“That’s the spirit,” Mako said, wrapping Korra in a side hug.

**Eight Days Before**

They didn’t trust her. Kuvira had already proven herself a liar, so Korra suggested going out to see just what the enemy had up their sleeve.

It turned out to be something worse then Mako could have ever imagined.

They were on the back of a bison as they flew through the mountains. Korra was at the reins, while Bolin maned the telescope. Mako and Asami were pressed together as they searched the sky on their own.

Bolin gasped and fell back in the saddle.

Mako turned to see what was wrong with him.

“Bolin?” she asked.

“I see something,” Bolin said, pointing towards the ground. “Down there!”

Mako leaned over the saddle to get a better look. There were tanks cutting across the valleys below. 

“Is that –” Asami started.

“Kuvira,” Korra finished. “She's already crossed into United Republic territory. She's a week early.”

“This doesn't make sense,” Mako said, turning to her friends. “There aren't any train tracks this way. How are they transporting that super weapon of theirs?”

Mako felt a jolt go up her spine as she turned towards a loud rumbling noise.

“Apparently on a giant mecha suit,” Asami yelled.

Mako looked up at the towering mecha suit with fear. It was taller than any building in Republic City.

“Did you know Kuvira was building that thing?” Mako asked, with shock. How did you even hide something like that?

“Oh, did I forget to mention it?” Bolin asked sarcastically. “No, of course I didn't know!”

“Oh, no,” Asami said, drawing the fighting siblings’ attention back to the mecha.

“I know what happens next,” Bolin yelled. “We gotta get out of here, now! Now!”

Mako slammed back into the saddle as Korra directed the bison out of the line of fire. A bright purple beam shot from the canon, glancing on the bison. They were thrown to the side and as Korra stabilized them, Kuvira fired again. That one missed, hitting the mountain side.

“We have to warn the city,” Korra said. “Kuvira is already invading.”

“Something tells me she won’t be negotiating either,” Mako said, turned back towards the mecha. Asami dropped her head.

“I wish my father had never invented those things,” Asami said.

“Hey,” Mako whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You can’t help what bad people do to your technology.”

Asami squeezed the hand on her shoulder. “I know,” she said, even as she looked down into her lap.

**7 Days Before: Morning**

As the last of the people from the building were pulled from the rubble, Mako looked around herself. The building was destroyed and some of them weren’t in good shape.

“Kuvira is heading our way, with a platoon of mecha suits,” Tenzin called as he rejoined the group.

“What should we do?” Asami asked.

“This is my hometown and I hate to say it,” Bolin said, “but there's no use risking all our lives to fight that giant thing. Let her take the city for now. We'll think of some way to come back and beat her.”

Mako shook her head. “What about all the people who haven't been evacuated yet? If Kuvira finds out that Wu is with them, she might fire that spirit cannon at him and take them all out,” Mako said.

Korra took a deep breath and Mako turned towards her. Mako wasn’t saying it out loud but whatever Korra chose was what she was doing too.

“I couldn't stop Kuvira from taking Zaofu,” Korra said. “I'm not letting her conquer Republic City. The world isn't safe as long as she has that weapon.”

“I agree,” Lin said, appearing from the top of the rubble. “We take down that giant today.”

“Lin,” Korra, Mako and Asami called.

Lin smiled. “Glad to see you all made it out. You had me worried,” she said, pulling Mako into a side hug.

“Well, you benders are going to have to fight her alone. She just blew up our factory with all our hummingbird suits,” Varrick said.

“Whose fault is that?” Mako said, staring disapprovingly at Varrick.

“Not all of them,” Asami said, stepping in between Mako and Varrick. “There are the prototypes back at my office. If we can get those ready to fly, we'll at least be able to offer a little air support.”

“Su, you take Baatar Jr. and the rest of the wounded back to Asami's office,” Korra ordered. “Get those suits working as soon as you can. The rest of us will just have to face Kuvira on our own.”

Mako took a deep breath before following Korra towards the city.

“We’ve got this,” Mako said, as she came up behind Korra.

“I know,” Korra said. “Asami’s on it.”

Mako laughed. “Asami’s on it, and so are you,” Mako said. “That’s all I need.”

Korra smiled back at her. It was different then her usual smiles and sent a jolt through Mako’s stomach.

“Be careful out there, Mako,” Korra said. “We need you too.”

**7 Days Before: Evening**

Bolin cut the hatch open and the two pushed their way into the main power source. The room was hot, even by firebending standards.

“I'm going for that lever,” Mako said. “You get the other one.”

Mako and Bolin split up.

Mako ran into a guard, dodging a metal disk before throwing a fire blast. The guard had a metal shield which wasn’t allowing Mako a hit. One hit bounced off the shield and hit the spirit vines causing a mild explosion. Mako gasped as her back hit a pillar and knocked the air from her lungs.

Mako glanced at her brother before dodging the plates coming her way.

Mako finally gained momentum and knocked the guard she was fighting back on to the lever. The guard hit the ground and when they tried to stand again, Mako slammed him back to the ground.

“Ready, Bolin!” Mako called.

“Be with you in one second. Kind of busy,” Bolin called. Mako couldn’t see what was happening but it didn’t sound good as steam quickly filled the room. “Okay, ready now!”

“One,” Mako called, “two, three!”

Mako pulled her lever but nothing changed. “Nothing's happening,” Mako called.

“Kuvira must've done some override thing and taken control,” Bolin said. Mako rounded the corner towards him.

“There's got to be some other way to shut down power from here,” Mako said.

Bolin looks over the control board with panic. “Come on. You spent all that time working with Varrick and Baatar Jr. Didn't any of their genius rub off on you?” Mako asked desperately.

“Look, the only thing I know about these vines is that if you mess around with them too much they explode,” Bolin said.

Mako thought back to the stray fire blast that had hit the vines only moments before. She swallowed her fear and closed her eyes.

“Get those engineers out of here,” Mako said. “I have an idea.”

“Want to fill me in?” Bolin asked.

“I'm gonna zap these vines with some electricity,” Mako said.

“Let's back it up, okay? I said that will make the vines explode,” Bolin said, throwing out his arms.

“Exactly, this is our only way of shutting this thing down,” Mako said, walking away. She wasn’t letting Bolin talk her out of it. Korra needed her help. “I can handle it.”

“No,” Bolin shouted, grabbing her shoulder. “You can't. This isn't the time to prove how awesome you are. I already know how awesome you are. Mako don’t do this.”

“I don't have time to argue,” Mako said, pulling herself free of Bolin’s grip. “I'm doing this, so get out of here!”

“Okay, but for the record,” Bolin said. “I do not approve. Just, get out as soon as you can. Promise?”

“Promise,” Mako said, as she hugged her brother. Bolin’s hug was tight, as if he knew she was lying to him. Mako figured he probably did.

“I love you,” Bolin whispered.

“I love you, too,” Mako replied. “Now go. I’ll be fine.”

Mako looked up at the vines, wishing she could believe that. The first strike of lighting was nearly too much. The energy was too strong and Mako felt herself go sliding. She was nearly thrown back as another shot of lightning burned up her arm. Mako screamed at the burn scalded her arm.

The vines started short-circuiting and Mako crawled her way to the exit. Another arc hits her in the back and Mako went tumbling into darkness.

**20 Minutes Before**

Mako didn’t really want to be at this wedding. She hated the groom and hardly knew the bride, but it would have been in poor taste to miss it.

Instead, she took it as an opportunity to dress up, as she liked to do on occasion. Asami had bought her the dress a while back and Mako had wanted to wear it ever since.

She had shocked her brother when he saw her.

“For a second I thought you were mom,” Bolin said.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed it too,” Mako said.

Bolin had reached up to her hair and pulled a strand loose. “There,” Bolin said. “Now you really look like her.”

Mako had turned to the mirror and let the stray stand stay.

“Hey, Mako,” Wu said, approaching her. “Interesting wedding, huh?”

“Not the word I would choose,” Mako said. “I’m impressed with you. My cousin told me how level-headed you were during the whole evacuation. You’ve grown at lot since we met. I’m glad we got to know each other, even if it was under odd circumstances. I think you're going to make a great leader.”

“I’m glad I got to know you too, Mako,” Wu said. “You’ve really helped me figure my life out and I won’t forget that.”

Korra approached them from the side.

“Good to see you, Prince Wu,” Korra said, “or should I say, King Wu? You ready to get back to Ba Sing Se and finally take the throne?”

“Yeah,” Wu said, “about that I was actually thinking of stepping down as king and getting rid of the monarchy all together.”

“Are you joking?” Mako asked.

“For once,” they said, shaking their head, “I'm not. Now I know what you're gonna say, I'm being lazy, I'm afraid of responsibility, I'm putting my singing career before my people, but it's none of those things. I really think the Earth Kingdom would be better off if the states were independent and had elected leaders, like the United Republic.”

“That's actually pretty wise and mature of you,” Mako said suspiciously. 

“I think it's a great idea,” Korra said, just as surprised. “The Earth Kingdom should evolve, and I'll do everything in my power to help you make that happen.”

Wu mock saluted Korra. “Looking forward to working with you,” Wu said, “but for now, there is a sexy, single General who needs my attention by the punch bowl.”

Mako squinted after Wu. Surely, they hadn’t just denounced the monarchy so they could marry into another.

Mako watched as Wu latched onto Iroh’s arm and talked the man’s ear off. She was surprised to see Iroh’s full attention locked on Wu. She had thought Wu’s crush was unreciprocated but apparently not.

Mako turned to talk to Korra but Tenzin stole her away before Mako got the chance.

Mako sighed before spotting Asami on the other side of the room. She headed that way instead.

**Now**

“Don’t worry,” Asami whispered. “I have a plan.”

Mako hummed but followed behind her as they approached Korra and Tenzin.

“Excuse me Tenzin, Varrick is looking for you. Something about wanting to borrow a glidersuit to fly off the tower?” Asami said.

Mako bit her lip to keep from laughing.

“That doesn't seem like a good idea,” Tenzin said, running off.

“Wanna sit with me for a minute?” Korra asked, gesturing Mako and Asami to follow her. “I'm not ready to get back to the party just yet.”

“You don’t need to convince me,” Mako said, following her to the steps. Asami smiled as she sat down on the other side of Korra. 

They were silent for a moment as they settled.

“I don't think I ever really apologized,” Korra said.

“For what?” Asami asked. Mako tilted her head in question as she waited for Korra’s answer.

“For being gone all that time. For not coming back sooner,” Korra said.

“You don't need to apologize for anything. I'm just so happy you're here now,” Asami looked away. “I don't think I could have handled losing you, either of you, and my father in the same day.”

“I am so sorry for what happened,” Korra said, hugging Asami.

“Thank you. I'm just glad I was able to forgive him,” Asami said.

When they pulled back, they turned to Mako.

“Speaking of, how’s the arm?” Korra asked, gesturing to Mako’s sling.

“Much better,” Mako said, “but bending is a bit of a struggle.”

“The words thank you don't feel big enough for what you did,” Korra said, “but I honestly don't know what else to say.”

“You don't need to say anything. I want you to know, I'll follow you into battle, no matter how crazy things get. I've got your back,” Mako said, “and I always will.”

Korra smiled and Mako felt a swooping sensation in her stomach.

She looked down at her lap before turning back to the other two women.

“I need to tell you something,” Mako said. She nearly bailed as both Korra and Asami’s attention was turned to her. “I, I can’t begin to explain how much you two mean to me and I know in the past our relationships didn’t pan out well, but if I’m ever to move past this I think I need to tell you, that I am still in love with you both and I don’t know what to do about it.”

Mako looked back towards her lap and startled when she felt a hand on her face. Lips pressed softly against hers and Mako gasped slightly. Korra pulled away only for Asmai to move in and kiss her as well.

“What?” Mako asked, looking between the two.

“Korra and I may have been having a completely different kind of conversation in our letters,” Asami answered. “For a while we kind of bonded over our failed relationships with you and well then we realized maybe we both weren’t as over it as we thought.”

“But,” Korra said, “there was also something forming between us that I didn’t really want to jeopardize but if you’re serious about still loving both of us, then maybe we can work something out.”

“I’d like that,” Mako whispered.

“Good,” Asami said, “that leaves one more thing.”

Korra and Mako looked at her in question before she pulled Korra into a kiss of their own.

“So, what now?” Korra asked as they pulled away. “Back to the dance floor?”

“Ew,” Mako said.

“I'm kind of all danced out,” Asami admitted. “Honestly, after everything that's happened the past few months, I could use a vacation.”

Korra brightened up. “Let's do it! Let's go on a vacation, just the three of us. Anywhere you want.”

“Really?” Asami asked, looking over at Mako. Mako gestured for her to pick. “Okay, I've always wanted to see what the Spirit World's like.”

“Sounds perfect,” Korra said, helping Asami, and then Mako to their feet.

They didn’t take long to change, or to pack before Korra was dragging them towards the spirit portal. Mako had left a note for Bolin and had barely been able to tell Lin. The older woman seemed glad Mako was taking time off on her own.

Korra brought them to a pause at the portal, her arms wrapped around both Mako and Asami.

“Ready?” Korra asked, as the portal lit up around them.

Mako looked over at the other two bathed in the golden light and felt happier than she’d ever been her life. Meeting these two had shaken her foundations like nothing else, but what Mako had built in the years that followed was worth more then anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on the story:
> 
> _Italics is Mako's narration._
> 
> Mako's family was barely middle-class when San and Naoki died.
> 
> Korra didn't realize outing people wasn't okay as she's new to being LGBT+. Tonraq was less harsh with Mako because he perceives her as a woman and not a man, so there's no need for the father with a shotgun routine.
> 
> Mako is a lesbian. Korra and Asami are still **bisexuals** don't play otherwise.


End file.
